Winter Love
by EnHai1504
Summary: sudah hampir seminggu sejak terakhir kali mereka berhubungan, Hyukjae begitu merindukan sosok Donghae, sang kekasih yang hilang tanpa kabar selama seminggu ini. Lost contact. Mungkin istilah itu yang terjadi pada hubungannya saat ini. Telepon, pesan, apapun telah dicobanya, namun hasilnya tetap nihil. Haehyuk fic! oneshoot!


Title : Winter Love

Pairing : Haehyuk, slight!Haesica

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort

Summary : sudah hampir seminggu sejak terakhir kali mereka berhubungan, Hyukjae begitu merindukan sosok Donghae, sang kekasih yang hilang tanpa kabar selama seminggu ini. Lost contact. Mungkin istilah itu yang terjadi pada hubungannya saat ini. Telepon, pesan, apapun telah dicobanya, namun hasilnya tetap nihil. Gap inter bikin summary, Haehyuk fic!

Akhir November

Salju sudah mulai tampak menuruni kota Seoul sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Meski begitu dinginnya salju tak membuat orang-orang menjadi malas, semua orang tampak masih sibuk dengan aktivitas hariannya seperti biasa, kerja atau sekolah. Termasuk namja manis satu ini, namja bersurai platinum blonde ini tampak tengah berjalan dengan lesu menuju rumahnya, sesekali dibenarkannya letak syal berwarna abu-abu yang melingkar dilehernya agar dapat mengurangi hawa dingin di tubuh atau–

-dihati?

"Aku pulang" ucapnya entah pada siapa. Namja manis itu menutup pintu apartment-nya kemudian menuju satu-satunya kamar diapartment itu. Namja manis itu merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur mungil miliknya, lelah juga habis bekerja seperti ini. Well, namja ini memang masih sekolah namun dia juga bekerja part time di sebuah kafe yang berada di kawasan Myeongdong, dia ingin mandiri dan tak ingin merepotkan kedua orang tuanya yang berada di Busan.

Diliriknya jam yang menggantung didinding kamarnya, 09.00 pm. Namja itu atau biar mudah kita panggil Hyukjae –Lee Hyukjae– merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil ponsel, Hyukjae menghela nafas berat tatkala tak menemuka sebuah pesan singkat ataupun telpon sama sekali. Hyukjae memejamkan matanya berat, sudah hampir seminggu ini kekasihnya tak menghubunginya sama sekali, hal itu tentu membuat Hyukjae khawatir. Awalnya Hyukjae mencoba untuk menghubungi ponsel kekasihnya tersebut, namun bukannya diangkat oleh sang empunya, tapi malah diangkat oleh seorang wanita yang mengatakan bahwa nomor tersebut tidak aktif. Empat hari berturut-turut ia mencoba untuk menghubungi-nya, namun hasilnya selalu seperti itu.

Rasa rindu, khawatir dan takut terus mengusik hatinya, namun dia mencoba untuk positive thinking 'Mungkin Hae sibuk' kata-kata itulah yang selalu menjadi penyemangat-nya agar tidak berfikiran negative. Tapi sekarang, Hyukjae benar-benar merasakan rindu yang mendalam pada kekasihnya itu, Hyukjae menekan beberapa digit nomor dilayar ponselnya, namun saat akan menekan tombol merah pikirannya ragu, haruskah dia menelpon sang kekasih? Bagaimana jika dia sibuk? Itu semua terus menggema dikepala Hyukjae. Hyukjae menghela nafas, diurungkan niatannya untuk menghubungi sang kekasih. Diletakannya ponselnya di meja nakas samping tempat tidurnya "Jaljayo Hae, have a nice dream" gumamnya sebelum menutup mata dan terbang kealam mimpi

.

.

.

"Hyukkie.. Hyukkie.. YA HYUKKIE!" suara bentakan yang –cukup– keras itu membuat Hyukjae kembali kealam sadarnya, dilihatnya sang sahabat tengah menggembungkan pipinya sebal karena diacuhkan.

Melihat itu kontan saja Hyukjae jadi merasa bersalah "Mianhae Min" sesal Hyukjae sembari menundukan kepala.

Sungmin yang melihat Hyukjae begitu menghela nafas, sudah sebulan ini Hyukjae berubah jadi sedikit pendiam, puncaknya adalah seminggu ini. Tiap dirinya berbicara, Hyukjae pasti hanya melamun, bahkan saat seonsaengnim menjelaskan pun kerap kali Hyukjae melamun sehingga sering dapat peringatan dari seonsaengnim. "Hyukkie sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau sering murung?"

Hyukjae yang mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin menjadi gusar, "Ah ani! Murung apanya, lihat aku tersenyum! Aku baik-baik saja" ujar Hyukjae cepat sembari memberikan gummy smile andalannya. Namun Sungmin adalah orang yang peka, dia bisa tahu jika gummy smile yang ditunjukan Hyukjae itu cenderung dipaksakan.

"Hyukkie ada apa denganmu? Kalau ada masalah kau bisa menceritakannya padaku. Bukankah kita sahabat?" Hyukjae menundukan kepalanya, memang tidak mudah untuk membohongi Sungmin "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Hae?" Tanya Sungmin membuat Hyukjae menengadah menatap Sungmin terkejut, hal itu membuat Sungmin menghela nafas, ternyata benar. "Kau bisa cerita kalau kau mau"

Hyukjae kembali menundukan kepalanya "Hae.." Hyukjae memotong ucapannya, ditariknya nafas yang dalam kemudian dihembuskan perlahan "Hae.. dia.. sudah hampir seminggu ini tak memberiku kabar. Dia bahkan…"

Hyukjae menceritakan semuanya kepada Sungmin tanpa ada satupun yang terlewatkan, kini dirinya tengan menangis dipelukan Sungmin. Sungmin mengusap pucuk kepala Hyukjae saying, dia sama sekali tak menyangka jika Donghae bisa melakukan itu pada Hyukjae. "Ssstt.. aku yakin Hae pasti memiliki alasan dibalik itu semua, kau percaya padanya bukan?" Hyukjae mengangguk didekapan Sungmin. Benar, dirinya tak boleh lemah! Donghae pasti tengah sibuk sehingga tak memiliki banyak waktu dengannya.

Hyukjae menarik dirinya dari dekapan Sungmin, diusapnya sisa airmata yang ada dipipinya "Nde, kau benar" seulas senyum tersungging dibibir mungil-nya. Senyum tulus.

"Itulah gunanya sahabat, benar bukan?"

.

.

.

Pertengahan Desember

Hyukjae melihat aplikasi kalender yang ada di ponselnya, tepat minggu kedua dirinya lost contact sama Donghae. Hyukjae menghela nafas berat mengingat itu, diambil tasnya yang masih ada diatas kursi sekolah, lalu berjalan keluar dari gerbang sekolahnya menuju kafe tempatnya bekerja. Hyukjae duduk di halte dekat sekolahnya, sembari menunggu bus yang datang Hyukjae membuka gallery, melihat foto dengan berbagai ekspresi lucu yang dulu diambilnya berdua dengan Donghae. Bibirnya mengulas seulas senyum manis. Rindu. Itulah yang dirasakannya kini, dirinya ragu 'haruskah aku kesekolah Hae?'

Setelah meyakinkan hatinya, dia memutuskan untuk ke sekolah sang kekasih, 'sesekali memberikan surprise tak apa bukan?'

Bus yang ditunggu dari tadi pun akhirnya tiba juga, segera dilangkahkan kaki mungilnya masuk kemudian memilih tempat di pojok dekat jendela. Tempat yang membuatnya dan Donghae bertemu untuk pertama kalinya.

Flashback

Seorang namja manis dengan rambut auburn memasuki bus dengan tergesa-gesa, tak dipedulikannya penampilannya yang sudah acak-acakan akibat mengejar bus yang tadi sempat meninggalkannya "Hosh.. hosh.." namja dengan surai auburn itu –Hyukjae– menatap kursi penumpang yang sudah penuh, hanya tinggal satu bangku yang berada dipojok itulah yang tersisa. Dilangkahkan kakinya ketempat itu, tepat disebelah namja tampan yang tengah mendengarkan lagu –mungkin –dengar earphone-nya.

Hyukjae sedikit merapikan penampilannya yang bisa dibilang sedikit –sangat –berantakan "Hah.. untung saja keburu" Hyukjae mengalihkan pandangannya kesebelah kanannya, tepat kearah namja brunette yang tengah melihat luar jendela. 'aku baru pertama kali melihat namja ini' batin Hyukjae sambil tetap melihat namja tampan tersebut.

Merasa risih karena terus diperhatikan, akhirnya namja tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya kearah orang yang melihat dirinya. Hyukjae yang tertangkap basah tengah memandang Donghae pun jadi salah tingkah, tanpa sengaja mata mereka berdua bertemu.

Deg

Deg

Entah detak jantung siapa itu yang berbunyi, cukup lamamata mereka bertemu pandang hingga namja tampan tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hyukjae "Ehem" namja tampan tersebut berusaha mencairkan suasana kaku diantara mereka "Wae?" Tanya namja tampan tersebut tiba-tiba. Hyukjae hanya memiringkan kepalanya bingung, membuat namja didepannya terpesona akan tingkah imut Hyukjae. "Kenapa kau melihatku?"

Hyukjae yang mendapati pertanyaan frontal itu menundukan kepalanya malu, tak tahu harus menjawab apa "Itu.. anu" jawab Hyukjae ambigu.

"Sudahlah" namja tampan tersebut menghela nafas kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya lagi keluar jendela.

Hyukjae yang melihat bus yang ditumpanginya sudah akan tiba di halte dekat sekolahnya segera menghentikannya "Stop" Hyukjae hendak turun dari bus, namun sebelum itu dia melihat kearah sampingnya "Ehm.. aku duluan ya" ucapnya kemudian melangkah turun dari bus.

Flashback end

Hyukjae tersenyum sendiri mengingat kejadian itu, kejadian setahun yang lalu ketika dirinya masih di pertengahan semester kelas satu. Tak terasa bus yang membawanya telah berhenti di halte yang tak jauh dari sekolah Donghae, Hyukjae kembali tersenyum tatkala membayangkan reaksi yang nanti akan diberikan Donghae padanya.

Hyukjae berjalan menuju samping gerbang SM High School, diliriknya jam tangan yang tersampir di lengan kanannya, 'masih sepuluh menit lagi' batin Hyukjae. Hyukjae dengan sabar menunggu Donghe dengan gummy smile yang terus terpatri dari bibirnya. 'astaga aku lupa meminta izin Yesung hyung' Hyukjae menepuk jidatnya kemudian menekan beberapa digit angka di layar ponselnya.

"/Yeoboseyo/"

"Yeoboseyo hyung"

"/Ada apa kau menelponku Hyuk?/"

"Ehmm.. aku ingin minta ijin, mungkin aku akan sedikit terlambat ke kafe. Soalnya aku ingin menemui Hae"

"/Ah.. arraseo.. kalian pasti ingin kencan, benarkan? Kalau begitu baiklah" ucapan Yesung dari sebrang telpon membuat kedua pipi mulus seperti susu Hyukjae menampakan semburat yang sangat kentara

"Hyung!" Hyukjae menggembungkan pipinya sebal "Nde.. arraseo"

"/Ok, selamat berkencan/"

Klik

Sambunga telpon diputus, Hyukjae menaruh ponselnya di saku blazer-nya, kembali diliriknya jam lalu melihat kedepan dengan senyum manis yang dapat membuat siapa saja yang melihat terpesona.

Satu persatu murid SM High School keluar dari gerbang, agak malu juga sih mengingat dirinya mengenakan pakaian yang berbeda, tapi demi Donghae dirinya rela membuang jauh-jauh rasa malu itu dengan menggantikannya dengan gummy smile andalannya. 'ah itu temannya Hae, pasti sebentar lagi Hae keluar' batin Hyukjae membuat gummy smile diwajahnya tercipta(?) makin lebar.

Benar saja, tak lama setelah teman-teman Donghae keluar, Donghae pun keluar. Namun bukannya tersenyum lebih lebar, malah senyum yang tadi terpampang dibibirnya luntur tatkala melihat seorang yeoja yang sedang bergelayut manja di lengan Donghae. Pemandangan yang cukup menyakitkan bagi Hyukjae, dadanya terasa sakit melihat itu semua. Ditekannya dengan kuat dada bagian kirinya, berusaha agar mengurangi rasa sakit itu, tapi rasa sakitnya tak berkurang barang sedikitpun.

Dengan sekuat tenaga dirinya berusaha untuk menaha airmata yang akan turun, dirinya tak ingin menjadi namja lemah, dirinya harus kuat!

Hyukjae berjalan dengan gontai kearah halte tadi, bus datang tak lama setelah dirinya sampai, Hyukjae memasuki bus itu dengan langkah gontai, berbeda 180 derajat dari tadi saat dia akan menuju kesekolah ini. Berbagai spekulasi memenuhi otaknya saat ini. 'Siapa yeoja itu?' 'Kenapa dia terlihat begitu mesra dengan Hae?' 'apa hubungan diantara mereka?'

Pikiran-pikiran itu terus memenuhi otak Hyukjae, membuat matanya kembali berkaca-kaca. Tidak! Dia tak boleh menangis! Dia adalah namja kuat. 'Lagian belum tentu bukan jika Hae berselingkuh dengan yeoja tadi. Bisa saja yeoja itu hanyalah sahabat Hae, makanya mereka terlihat begitu akrab' batinnya berusaha ber-positive thinking.

Karena terlalu banyak berpikir membuat Hyukjae tak sadar jika bus telah berhenti, Hyukjae segera turun kemudian berjalan lemas ke kafe tempatnya bekerja. Hyukjae memasuki kafe tanpa semangat sama sekali .

"Hyukkie, ada apa denganmu? Mengapa lesu sekali?" Tanya Shindong, salah satu pegawai kafe ini yang juga merupakan teman Hyukjae. Hyukjae menengadah lalu menggeleng seraya memberikannya senyum tipis tanpa mengucapkan satu patah katapun.

Hyukjae kembali melanjutkan jalannya kedalam ruang ganti, untuk mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan pakaian kafe ini. Setelah mengganti pakaiannya, Hyukjae berdiri didekat kasir untuk melihat tamu yang akan masuk dan memesan. Yesung yang baru saja keluar dari ruangannya –mengingat dia pemilik kafe ini –menatap Hyukjae heran, "Hyukkie bukankah tadi katamu kau akan masuk terlambat? Kenapa sekarang sudah ada disini?"

"Tidak jadi" jawab Hyukjae yang mendengar jawaban Hyukjae yang tidak memuaskan berniat ingin bertanya lagi, namun diurungkan niatannya itu tatkala melihat mata Hyukjae yang terlihat –kosong?

Yesung beralih menatap Shindong yang berdiri tak jauh darinya "Ada apa dengannya?"

Shindong mengangkat bahunya "Molla, saat kutanya dia tidak menjawab" jawab Shindong.

.

.

Hyukjae bergerak-gerak gelisah diatas tempat tidurnya, sudah sejak setengah jam lalu dirinya mencoba memejamkan matanya dan hanyut dalam buaian mimpi, tapi tetap saja matanya tetap terjaga. Kejadian tadi siang terus berputar-putar diotaknya, sehingga tubuh lelahnya pun tak dapat membuatnya terlelap. Hyukjae melirik jam yang sudah menunjukan pukul setengah sebelas. Dengan memantapkan hati, Hyukjae mencoba untuk menghubungi nomor yang sudah dihafalnya diluar kepala.

"/Yeoboseyo/" sebuah suara serak khas orang baru bangun tidur disebrang sana mengagetkan Hyukjae. Dirinya tak menyangka jika telponnya kali ini berhasil diangkat, "/Yeoboseyo, Hyukkie?/"

"Ah.. n-nde?"

"/Ada apa kau menelponku malam-malam begini chagi?/"

Hyukjae bergerak gelisah, tak tahu harus menjawab apa "A-aku.. a-apa aku me-mengganggu mu Hae?"

"/Kenapa bertanya begitu? Tentu saja kau tak menggangguku/" jawab Donghae, membuat Hyukjae tersenyum senang. Namun senyumnya langsung pudar tatkala mengingat kejadian tadi siang. "/Hyukkie, kau masih disana?/" Tanya Donghae saat tak mendengar suara apapun dari Hyukjae.

"N-nde. Kau pasti masih mengantuk kan Hae? Kalau begitu, kau bisa lanjutkan tidurmu. Mian mengganggumu malam-malam begini, jalja"

"/Ah nde, gwaenchana. Saranghae/" Hyukjae tersenyum pahit mendengar perkataan Donghae.

"Nado"

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari minggu, hari paling menyenangkan bagi setiap pelajar karena dapat mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah akibat berpikir pelajaran selama hampir seminggu. Pagi ini Hyukjae bangun lebih siang dari biasanya, tidak apalah sekali-kali. Hyukjae berjalan menuju dapur, kemudian mulai membuat sarapan paginya berupa ramyun, mengingat ini sudah mulai memasuki tanggal tua.

Sudah dua hari sejak kejadian siang itu, meski Hyukjae berusaha melupakan penglihatannya itu namun otaknya tak dapat diajak berkompromi. Sudahlah tak usah membahas kejadian itu lagi.

**Tok tok tok**

Hyukjae yang hendak memakan ramyun-nya mengurungkan niatnya, dengan malas diarahkannya kaki jenjangnya itu menuju pintu 'siapa orang yang datang pagi-pagi begini?' pikirnya bingung. Sesaat setelah membuka pintu, mata Hyukjae membelalak shock. "Chagi, kenapa diam saja? Kau tak ingin menyambut kekasihmu yang paling tampan ini?" yap, orang yang bertamu pagi-pagi begini tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Donghae, kekasihnya sendiri.

"Ada apa kau datang pagi-pagi begini?" Tanya Hyukjae, entah disadarinya atau tidak suara yang keluar dari bibir kissable miliknya sungguh dingin, berbeda dengan biasanya. Hal itu membuat Donghae menatap namja manis didepannya bingung.

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?" Tanya Donghae tak suka.

"Masuklah" Hyukjae sedikit menggeser tubuhnya, memberi akses untuk Donghae masuk. Hyukjae menutup pintu kemudian berjalan menyusul Donghae yang sudah terlebih dahulu duduk di depan tv.

"Lama tak berkunjung keapartment mu, aku tak menyangka jika apartment milikmu serapi ini chagi" ucap Donghae menatap Hyukjae yang berjalan kearahnya dengan segelas coklat hangat untuk Donghae.

"Begitukah?"

Donghae mengangguk, tak mengerti akan sikap dingin yang ditujukan Hyukjae padanya. Hyukjae berjalan kembali kearah dapur, Donghae yang melihatnya dengan segera menghabiskan coklat hangatnya lalu menyusul Hyukjae kedapur. "Kau membuat ramyun?" Tanya Donghae yang hanya dibalas anggukan singkat oleh Hyukjae.

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Belum"

"Makanlah, aku akan membuat yang baru untukku ku" Hyukjae menyalakan kompor gas kemudian mulai memasukan ramyun tersebut kedalam air yang sudah mendidih. Setelah siap Hyukjae menaruhnya dimangkuk kaca lalu berjalan kearah meja makan tepat disebrang Donghae, "Kenapa tidak dimakan? Kau mau yang ini? Ambillah"

Donghae sontak menggeleng cepat "Ani, aku hanya ingin menunggumu"

Mereka berdua makan dalam diam, tak ada satupun yang memulai pembicaraan. Suasana yang sungguh canggung antara sepasang kekasih ini.

"Hyukkie kenapa kau bersikap dingin padaku?" Tanya Donghae saat mereka kini tengah duduk berdua di depan tv.

"Ani, bukankah aku memang seperti ini"

"Bukan begitu, maksudku-" belum sempat Donghae menyelesaikan perkataannya, Hyukjae sudah bangkit berdiri, hendak meninggalkan Donghae sebelum sesaat sebuah tangan kekar mencengkram lengannya "Kau mau kemana?"

"Toilet" kemudian menyentakkan cengkraman tangan Donghae. Sejujurnya Hyukjae sendiri juga tak tahu mengapa sikapnya bisa sedingin itu pada Donghae, mungkinkah karena perasaan kecewa ini? Hyukjae membasuh wajahnya dengan air, menatap pantulan wajahnya yang terlihat sendu dicermin itu "Kau bodoh Lee Hyukjae"

Sebuah tangan kembali mencengkram lengannya tatkala dia barusaja keluar dari toilet, membuat Hyukjae tersentak kaget. Donghae mendempetkan(?) tubuh Hyukjae didinding tepat disebelah pintu toilet, membuat Hyukjae gugup "Kenapa sikapmu berubah?" Tanya Donghae sembari menatap Hyukjae tajam.

"Bukankah tadi sudah kukatakan, aku memang seperti ini" jawab Hyukjae tak kalah tajamnya.

"Neo!" Donghae berusaha menahan amarahnya dengan menghembuskan nafasnya secara kasar, "Apa aku telah melakukan kesalahan padamu?" Tanya Donghae sembari mencoba mengontrol emosinya yang sudah tak terbendung.

"Ani"

"Lalu kenapa sikapmu seperti ini Lee Hyukjae?" Tanya Donghae frustasi, Hyukjae terdiam "Jawab aku Lee Hyukjae!" bentak Donghae, membuat Hyukjae terkejut. Selama ini tak pernah sekalipun Donghae membentanya seperti ini.

Hyukjae mendesah berat sebelum menatap kedua mata Donghae dalam "Kenapa semua pesan singkat maupun telpon dariku tak pernah kau jawab? Kenapa nomormu selalu tak aktif?"

Donghae terdiam. Bingung apa yang harus dijawabnya.

Hyukjae tersenyum kecut "Sudahlah" Hyukjae mendorong tubuh Donghae yang tadi mengunci pergerakannya, "Pergilah aku ingin bekerja" usir Hyukjae halus.

"Aku antar?"

"Tak perlu"

.

.

24 Desember

Hyukjae berjalan dengan langkah berat disepanjang jalan, dapat dilihatnya para keluarga yang tengah berkumpul sembari menyanyikan lagu natal, berbagi kehangatan, tertawa dan tersenyum bersama. Sementara Hyukjae sendiri? Sehabis dari gereja tadi, dirinya saat ini hanya berjalan-jalan sendiri, daripada hanya berdiam diri dirumah, Hyukjae memilih untuk melihat jalanan yang penuh dengan suasana natal yang indah.

'aku merindukan eomma appa serta noona" Hyukjae segera menelpon keluarganya yang berada di Busan, rasa rindu ini membuatnya begitu ingin cepat-cepat mendengar suara keluarganya yang sudah beberapa minggu ini tak didengarnya.

"/Yeoboseyo/"

"Eomma bogoshippo" teriak Hyukjae bahagia tak peduli dimana dia berada sekarang.

"/Aiissh.. kau masih tetap sama Hyukkie-ya!/"

"Ya! Apa maksud kata-katamu itu noona jelek?" balas Hyukjae sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"/Kalian ini bahkan ditelpon pun masih sempat-sempatnya berantem/"

Kali ini suara tegas milik sang appa yang menyambut pendengaran Hyukjae "Appa"

"….."

.

.

Telpon telah diputus sejak 15 menit yang lalu, 'sudah jam sebelas' Hyukjae beranjak hendak kembali ke apartment-nya, saat melewati taman matanya tak sengaja menatap kearah sepasang manusia tengah berciuman dengan mesranya. Tidak! Bukan maksudnya untuk mengintip, hanya saja dirinya seperti mengenal namja yang ada disitu. Namja itu seperti–

"Donghae" ucap Hyukjae dengan suara yang sangat pelan dan bergetar, sangat pelan hingga dapat membuat seorang Lee Donghae menghentikan ciuman panasnya dan mencari sumber suara yang tadi memanggil namanya dengan begitu lirih.

Donghae terkejut tatkala melihat orang yang tengah berdiri didepannya ini adalah kekasihnya, Lee Hyukjae.

"Dia siapa oppa?" Tanya yeoja yang menjadi pasangan Donghae melakukan ciuman panas tersebut.

Donghae diam tidak menjawab, pandangannya hanya tertuju pada Hyukjae yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan "Hyuk-hyukkie"

Sekuat tenaga Hyukjae berusaha menahan airmata-nya yang akan keluar, dia tak boleh menangis di hadapan Donghae! Dia tak mau dianggap lemah oleh namja yang telah menyakitinya ini. "Apa aku mengganggu? Lanjutkan saja" ucap Hyukjae bergetar. Hyukjae menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras hingga darah tampak sedikit mengalir dari sudut bibirnya, setidaknya dia tidak menangis didepan Donghae.

"Hyukkie, chankkaman. Aku bisa jelaskan!" Donghae hendak berlari mengejar Hyukjae, namun lengannya ditahan oleh yeoja disampingnya "Lepaskan Jess!" perintah Donghae, Jessica –yeoja itu –menggeleng "KUBILANG LEPASKAN JESSICA JUNG!" bentak Donghae kemudian menghempaskan lengan Jessica kasar.

"Hyukkie aku bisa jelaskan itu semua chagi" ucap Donghae saat dilihatnya Hyukjae berada dibawah lampu jalan yang cukup sepi sembari berjongkok sembari menundukan kepalanya, Donghae berjalan perlahan kearah Hyukjae yang diam dengan tubuh bergetar, Donghae tahu bahwa dia telah membuat namja yang dicintainya tersakiti "Mianhae"

Donghae mencoba membawa Hyukjae kedalam pelukannya, tapi Hyukjae memberontak. Donghae mencengkram lengan Hyukjae sehingga membuat Hyukjae menghentikan aksinya, dirinya hanya diam sembari menangis dengan terisak. Donghae yang melihat itu semua menjadi tak tega, sungguh bodoh dirinya menyakiti namja sebaik Hyukjae.

Setelah isakannya mereda, Donghae melonggarkan pelukannya. Hyukjae berdiri kemudian menatap Donghae tajam, "Jangan mendekatiku lagi Donghae-ssi!"

"Mak-maksudmu apa Hyukkie? Kumohon, aku bisa menjelaskan itu semua!" Donghae memohon sembari menggenggam kedua tangan Hyukjae, setetes airmata milik Donghae kini telah jatuh mendengar penuturan Hyukjae tadi"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan lagi Donghae-ssi! Semuanya sudah jelas. "

"Tapi-"

"Selama sebulan ini kau terlalu 'sibuk' hingga tak ada waktu untukku, telpon maupun sms dariku pun tak kau jawab bukan? Jangan kau kira aku bodoh Hae" ucap Hyukjae lemah, airmata sudah memberontak ingin turun saat melihat Donghae menangis sembari berlutut dihadapannya.

"Jadi itukah alasanmu mengapa saat aku keapartmentmu kau-" Tanya Donghae dengan suara bergetar.

"Ya, kau benar. Sekarang aku tak akan mengganggumu lagi Hae, pergilah. Aku telah melepaskanmu. Jangan paksakan perasaanmu padaku lagi Hae" pinta Hyukjae dengan suara bergetar, airmata yang tadi ditahan kini kembali jatuh.

"Kumohon Hyukkie, maafkan aku" pinta Donghae sembari memegang tangan Hyukjae. Dapat Hyukjae rasakan jika airmata Donghae jatuh membasahi tangannya.

Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat memilukan. Bahkan beberapa orang yang lewat situ dan tak sengaja melihat drama menyedihkan yang ada didepan mereka pun turut iba dan ada pula yang menitikan airmata karena tak sanggup melihatnya.

"Mianhae" ucap Hyukjae pelan sebelum melepas tangannya dari Donghae, kemudian lari meninggalkan Donghae yang masih menangis penuh penyesalan. Menyesal. Satu kata itulah yang kini namja itu rasakan. Namun percuma, berapa kali dirinya mengutuk dan memaki dirinya sendiri, atau melontarkan kata-kata penyesalan. Semua itu hanyalah sia-sia. Hyukjae. Namja yang dia cintai, tak akan kembali kepadanya. Kepada namja brengsek seperti dirinya.

Fin


End file.
